1. Field
The invention relates to a wire grid polarizer and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A parallel conduction wire array in which conductor wires are arranged parallel to one another to polarize certain light from electromagnetic waves is generally referred to as a wire grid polarizer.
In response to non-polarized light being incident thereto, a wire grid polarizer with a smaller period than the wavelength of the incident light reflects polarized light parallel to a direction of the wires thereof, and transmits therethrough polarized light perpendicular to the direction of the wires thereof. A wire grid polarizer is more beneficial than an absorptive polarizer in that it allows reflected polarized light to be reused.